


At the end of the world. (With pie.)

by angharad_governal



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-22
Updated: 2008-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_governal/pseuds/angharad_governal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, pie and the end of the world; character study with a touch of femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the world. (With pie.)

**Author's Note:**

> note: slight AU of Buffy/Angel, but informed by Buffy: Season Eight comics and Angel: After the Fall comics  
> note: vaguely inspired by the LJ apocalyptothon ficaton which have/sponsor/encourage fics set in/about the end of the world.

At the end of the world. (With pie.)

angharad governal

 

She never figured that it would end like this - a dingy old diner in the middle of Fucking Nowhere, California. With pie, no less. The best damn key lime pie she's ever eaten. Not cloyingly sweet, not tart enough to make your eyes water, but _just so_. Velvet and smooth and just enough whipped cream on top to make it absolutely perfect. It's like the best sex she's ever had, except better.

Sex. She honestly thought it would end with sex. Or at least hoped so. A violent end was a given considering who and what she was, but ending like this - quietly, peacefully, and with a yummy dessert was nowhere in the range of what she had even remotely considered possible. Just pie, murmured conversation, and the low electric hum of a ceiling fan above her head. And not a demon or vampire in sight.

She doesn't remember how long it's been since The Reclaiming, but pockets of humanity still survives - little bubbles of space-time where nothing has changed and goddamn that the rest of the world is one giant Hellmouth and large parts of the West Coast now belong to the Demons and the Dark. She doesn't remember how and when she stumbled onto this tiny piece of Paradise. She's not sure she wants to remember. Maybe she's dead, dying -- lying in some crumbling alleyway with monsters surrounding her, help nowhere in sight, and look, here's Faith, the survivor, about to bite the big one. Maybe this is one big delusion and she is dying, blood leaking everywhere, and this is what her brain conjures up seconds before the end. She wonders if this is what comes after -- a diner in the middle of nowhere and pie.

"Want anything else?"

She looks up and the waitress is smiling at her. About her age, jet black hair, faintly Asian features, attractive and not in the cute way; good-looking, but careworn and world-weary. She imagines she looks equally as timeworn despite her youth. She smiles back. "Yeah. What time is your shift over?"

\--

There's a small desk fan in the trailer and she can hear it whirling away - a little clicking, whirring noise that's oddly soothing rather than annoying. It's almost two in the afternoon according to the battered clock radio on a tiny shelf above her head. The waitress, Jane, is naked and sleeping next to her. She smiles and wonders if she should wake her. She's got pleasant aches in places that she hasn't had pleasant anything for a long time. Faith's refreshed, ready for more and they've got a few hours before Jane's six pm shift at the diner. One thing that hasn't changed with Faith in the ever-changing chaos of her life is once she gets a bit of it, she wants more. And often, if at all possible. It wasn't the most spectacular sex she's ever had, but it was good. And nice. Nice is good once in awhile. Hell, considering the state of the world and everything in it, nice was downright incredible. Plus Jane was enthusiastic and for Faith, enthusiasm counted and made up for a lot.

Faith sits up, stretches and glances down at the girl next to her. Faint scratch marks on her back. She frowns. Maybe she was more enthusiastic than she should have been. Jane stirs, wakes, turns around and Faith can't help but stare at the girl's breasts. She's never thought of herself as a 'breast girl', but she's nuzzling and licking at Jane's nipples before she even realizes what she's doing. The waitress is laughing and trying to get Faith's attention away from her chest.

"So... It...Last night was okay?"

Faith stops what she's doing and looks up. "I'm all over you again, J. What do you think?" She moves her hand lower and smirks as she hears the other woman gasp.

"I - I think that someone's definitely going to get a big slice of pie tonight."

Faith laughs at that. She can get very used to this. To nice. To sweet. To being anything but a Slayer and damn the rest of the world and its' problems.

\--

It doesn't last long, of course. Nothing ever does.

\--

The diner's surprisingly busy considering it's nearing midnight -- lots of truckers and night-shift workers and whoever else ends up at places like this in Bumfuck Nowhere during the middle of the night crowding the vinyl booths and rickety tables.

She's sitting at the same booth as yesterday, a big slice of Jane's homemade key lime pie in front of her, fork in mid-air, mouth open when life and responsibility and the world and its' current state of madness come walking in. The place goes quiet for a minute as if all the air got sucked into a vortex as the patrons eye the skinny Billy Idol look-a-like in a black trench coat and the bluish-brown haired woman in a maroon-colored leather catsuit.

Faith sighs as Spike slides into the booth seat in front of her. The thing-that-used-to-be-Fred (Illyria. Her name is Illyria now) sits next to the blonde vampire with eerie precision.

"Sorry we're late, pet. The corridor between L.A. and Santa Barbara is... touchy. Rupert isn't doing you any favors sending you off alone like this. Lucky for you, Babe the Blue Ox and I are here to help. Now, if all goes according to plan, we should hit San Francisco by morning." Spike looks at the pie in front of her. "That'll go straight to your hips, love."

Faith rolls her eyes and takes a big bite of her pie as Jane stops in front of them. She doesn't know if it's the way she and Jane look at each other or if it's just Spike's enhanced vampire senses, but he's grinning like a naughty schoolboy by the time the waitress has finished taking his order (two slices of key lime pie and two coffees, naturally.)

It's Illyria who breaks the odd silence surrounding the booth.

"You've copulated with that woman."

"Oh, well done. Being a gentleman, I wasn't going to mention it, but now that it's out in the open-"

"Says the man with a harem in Beverly Hills." She holds her hand up to prevent the inevitable come-back. "Just... Shut up, Spike."

She's blushing despite herself and as Jane places the food orders in front of Spike and Illyria, she can see the waitress is sporting her own blush. She normally wouldn't think much of this - others knowing that she liked both men and women in her bed, but for whatever reason, she feels oddly protective toward Jane and the connection that they shared the night before. As the waitress moves off, Faith bolts up to follow her.

She catches her at the pantry closet.

"Hey. About what-"

"Don't worry about it, Faith. Just-just be careful, okay? Whatever it is you and your friends are going to do in San Francisco. Just be careful."

\--

Faith returns to the booth with a smile on her face. Whatever is going to happen to her in the next hours, days, weeks seem _lighter_ somehow. She never figured that it would end like this - a dingy old diner in the middle of Fucking Nowhere, California, but everything - this respite, this calm before the inevitable shit storm and chaos and insanity that is her life, this little bit of normal that's been handed to her -- it makes what's to come bearable.

Here. At the end of the world.

With pie, no less.

 

end.


End file.
